Mobile phones are an ever-present part of our lives. With the expansion of functions to include navigation and video conferencing, it has become more important to hold a phone within a specific part of a vehicle. Ideal locations are visible to the driver, while being within reach.
Such ideal locations are slightly different in each vehicle, but share a common element—the location of an air vent. By virtue of their function, vehicle air vents are distributed across the inside of a vehicle and exist within every modern car.
As part of the increasing time spent in vehicles, and the inclusion of pets and children in our lives, vehicles can begin to accumulate odors. Thus, in addition to every vehicle needing phone holder, an air freshener is a welcome addition.
In order to save space, it would be ideal if a phone holder could be combined with the mechanism for freshening the air in a vehicle.
What is needed is a device that combines a phone holder with an in-vehicle air freshener.